Lies and dating
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Dean has some bad luck with a date and Sam tells multiple lies to Dad. This can only mean trouble for both boys and it is the form of a spanking. If you don't like, don't read. This is a New Year's resolution story from another site. Thank you for reading and consider reviewing.


Author: Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell  
Title: Lies and dating. Fandom: Supernatural Main Characters/Parings John/ Sam and Dean  
Type of Spanking: Discipline Implement(s): Hand Paddle Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. This is a New Year's Resolution story. Dean has bad luck with a girl he dated and Sam tells Dad many lies. Rating: Teen Word Count: 3106  
Notes & Warnings: Spanking of minors by their dad.

"Guy's I gotta go." Dean told his friends.

"What do you mean you gotta go?" Josh asked.

"I told you that I had a curfew. I'm already late, so I need to get home."

"Oh, is Deano going to get into trouble?" Keith teased. "Poor Dean."

"Knock it off assholes! I fucking need to get home. Who's going to take me?"

"Sorry dude, none of us are ready to go. You can ask your date to take you but oh wait, she took off with Brian."

"Son of a bitch. You know what, fuck you all." Dean said as he stormed off.

Truth be told, John thought Dean was spending the night at Brian's place so he wouldn't be missed. His date, Jackie turned out to be nothing like he had thought she was. It was shortly after they had started passing around the joints that he wanted to leave.

It wasn't that he hadn't smoked before but his Dad and Uncle Bobby took turns roasting his ass when they caught him doing it in behind Bobby's garage. The thing that made it worse was who caught him, Sheriff Jody Mills. Man he couldn't sit for days after Dad's spanking then just when he could sit again, Uncle Bobby took his turn. That's not to mention the swats he got from the Sheriff as she walked him from the garage to the door and she hits hard for a woman.

Dean was a few miles away when the snow started and he wasn't sure what to do. He just wanted to go home, take his licks, and go to bed and put all of this behind him. He really didn't know how far it was to home. He had jogged three miles total when he decided he'd had enough.

"Hello, Dean is that you?"

"Yeah, Sammy is Dad still up?"

"I don't know. I can check."

"No don't worry about it. What kind of mood was he in when you went to bed?"

"Why?"

"I need to call him and I wanted to try to judge if I was going to get my ass beat or just grounded."

"I'd count on getting your ass beat."

"What did you do Sammy?"

Well...

FLASHBACK

"Hey tiger, your brother's gone for the night what say you and I got out for Pizza and a movie."

"Sure Dad."

They went to CiCi's buffet and then had a choice to see Jingle All the Way or Independence Day, they went to see Independence Day. They were having a great time. Dad even bought snacks at the movies, which was a rare occurrence. The night spent with his Dad was perfect. No arguing, fighting or yelling. Sam should have known it wouldn't last.

"You go in and get ready for bed. We can pop some popcorn and watch another movie. I'm going to check the mail and get a pot of coffee going."

"Yes sir."

Sam had gotten in trouble at school for disrespecting a teacher. Dean signed the note because John was gone. When he got home and asked if there was any trouble, Sam lied and so did Dean.

He got ready for bed, and walked back down expecting to see Dad with popcorn and a movie. He wasn't sure what Dad found that changed his attitude but he acted like he didn't notice anything different. He walked in and sat down on the couch and said,

"What's the matter Dad? What happened?"

"I'll need you to tell me what happened Samuel." He said as he handed Sam the letter from his school.

Sam took the letter and gulped when he read it. He didn't want to say anything to make matters or to implicate Dean but it probably couldn't be avoided.

"Care to explain it to me son?"

"Not really sir."

John wasn't playing around. The next thing Sam knew, he was pulled up and swatted three times and set back down.

"Care to explain it to me now son?"

"Sorry, yes sir. The teacher was teaching misinformation to the class and when I called him on it he wasn't happy. He embarrassed me in front of the class by calling me to his desk and paddling me five times."

"So he already punished you in class?"

"Yes sir, I'm not lying to get out of getting punished Daddy."

"But you lied to me when I came home and asked if there had been any problems?"

"Yes sir, I didn't want you to paddle me too so I just said no sir."

"Was there a note sent home?"

Sam looked at the floor and that gave John the answer he needed but he needed to hear it from his son.

"Samuel, I asked you a question. Do you need your mouth loosened up some?"

"No sir, I don't. Yes sir, there was a note."

"Did Dean know about the note?"

"Yes sir, he signed it." Sam whispered.

"Speak up Sam. You were sure vocal enough to tell me there were no problems, answer me."

"Yes sir, Dean knows he had to sign it."

"Alright, go get my olives and the paddle."

"Dad, I was already paddled." he just heard paddle nothing else.

"I know, you aren't being paddled for what happened at school."

"I'm not?" he looked confused.

"You're getting paddled for lying to me. It's getting to be a bad habit with you lately."

"Yes sir."

He slowly went to Dad's room and got the paddle off of his dresser. He walked back into the living room, handed it to his Dad and stood waiting for instructions. John took the paddle realizing Sam never heard him ask for the olives, so he said,

"Samuel, where are the olives?"

"What?"

"I sent you after my olives and the paddle."

"Sorry sir I didn't hear you." he said.

He walked into the kitchen thinking,

'Dad's going to blister my ass and he wants a little snack first? What does he need an energy boost to be able to paddle me? Makes no sense why anyone would want a snack before they spanked their son let alone something as nasty as olives.' He grabbed the jar fake gagged and headed back into the living room. He was about to cross the threshold when he realized that the olives were for him.

He ran to stand in front of his Dad and started begging.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. Please, please don't make me eat these."

"Sit down Sam."

"Daddy please, I'll eat a bar of soap instead." His tears falling freely now.

"SAMEUL, sit down."

Sam sat down defeated. He was going to have to eat olives and get paddled with that nasty taste in his mouth.

"Do you know why I asked you to bring the olives?"

"Yes sir, you're going to be cruel and make me eat some."

"You're right. I want you to think about all the lies you've told me lately and how many times I've busted you butt because of them. How many Sam?"

"Too many Daddy."

"Guess."

"About four or five."

"Try six Sam."

"Yes sir."

"So how many olives should you eat?"

"One cause they're nasty as hell."

John stood him up and swatted him.

"Sorry. I guess six."

"Since this is your first time with this consequence, I'm only going to make you eat two and you can brush your teeth after your paddling."

"Please don't make me eat them Dad. I won't lie anymore."

"I'm hoping I won't have to do this often Sam. You really have to stop the lies."

"Yes sir."

John opened the olives and grabbed two big ones out and closed the jar. He handed one to Sam and said,

"Eat it."

Sam nibbled on it making faces the whole time. He just took the tiniest of bites until Dad said,

"Put the whole thing in your mouth Sam."

"Daddy please." He begged one last time.

"Now!"

So Sam chewed the olive. The nasty taste filling his mouth. He swallowed and cried,

"No more please no more. Let me brush my teeth."

"Last one Sam, just do it and get it over with."

So he did, he chewed it quickly and swallowed.

"Please let me get a drink. Please."

"Over my knee Sam."

"I won't lie again. Please."

John couldn't deny Sam a small drink. There was a swallow left of Sam's water so he let him have it.

"Don't make me regret that Sam. Sleep pants and boxers off and get over my knee now."

"Thank you Dad, I won't. I'm sorry."

"Me too, this isn't how I wanted to spend my evening with you."

"I know Daddy. I'm sorry."

With Sam in position, John raised his hand and started his spanking. He decided to shake everything up tonight. He swatted Sam twice hard and he hissed. Then he kept the swats coming.

"Ow, ow (swat) Daddy no.(Hiccup) I'll (Swat) never Ow! Lie(sniffle) again."

There was no predicting where they were going to land. Or how much force was behind them. It didn't take long for Sam to cry since he was still teary from the olives. Sam was squirming, kicking and wiggling trying to get away.

John held him tightly and kept up the swats. When Sam was crying hard and his backside and thighs were bright red, he stopped and picked up the paddle.

Sam tried with all of his might to get lose.

"No …...Daddy ….. NOOOOOO PLEASE!"

John understood his son's misery as he had been on the receiving end more that he cared to think about. He gave Sam one sharp swat and said,

"Settle down Sam. Six to go and we're done."

Sam reluctantly settled down and grabbed John's leg and held on tight. He dug his feet into the couch so he could try to stay still. He wanted this over so he could sit in his Dad's lap and cry. John wanted to comfort Sam so he quickly applied two licks to the meatiest part of his butt.

"Ow, ow ow!" Sammy sobbed.

"Almost done tiger."

Whack, Whack to the left sit spot.

"STOP!"

Whack, whack to the right sit spot.

"DDDD...AAAAA...DDDDD"

"All done Sammy. All done."

"M'Sorry."

"Shhhhhh, just calm down."

John rubbed his back and let Sam cry it out. After about five minutes, Sam was ready to sit in his Dad's lap so he moved to get up. John helped him up and helped him fix his clothes. They he gathered his baby boy into his lap and held him. Sam may be 13 but these moments don't often come so father and son enjoyed every last minute.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Sammy."

"I'm really sorry I lied."

"I know you are son."

"No I mean it. I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"It's forgiven now." He said as he hugged Sam and kissed the top of his head.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah tiger."

"Can I please have a drink now? Olives are nasty."

"Yes you can. But remember this because from now on, if you lie to me, you get to eat olives and next time you'll have corner time with no drinks. Got it?"

"Yes sir,"

John reached down and grabbed a soda and handed it to Sam. He drank and swished until the taste was better.

"You better?"

"Yes sir."

"You know you're grounded right?"

"Yeah, how long?"

"Until next year."

"Aw come on Dad. I said I was sorry. Don't you think that's a bit... Oh wait haha Dad very funny. Why didn't you just say two weeks?"

"It was funnier my way."

"Love you Dad."

"I love you too son. How about that movie?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Dad."

END FLASHBACK

"So sorry to say big brother you signed the note and we didn't tell Dad so either way you look at it, you're getting your ass beat."

"Great! I choose a crappy date and you lied and I got caught up in it. So now I have a sore ass to look forward to."

"Sorry Dean." Sam whimpered.

"It's all good Sammy. Nothing I can't handle. Don't be upset. I lied too so I was doomed already. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my butt hurts and I wanna gag thinking about olives but I'll live."

"Okay, I've gotta call Dad now, I'm freezing my ass off."

"Dean?"

"What?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"You're in my bed already aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then keep my side warm. My butt's gonna be hot but the rest of me is cold."

"Thanks Dean." he said then whispered, "Love ya"

"Love ya too night Sam."

"Night."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Dean what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Can you come get me?"

"Where are you what's wrong?"

"I'm not hurt Dad. I just don't wanna walk all the way home."

"You aren't at Brian's, a mile away?"

"No sir, you're gonna be pissed so can I just tell you when I get home?"

"Where are you?"

"At Jimmy's Market on 5th street."

"What in the hell are you doing all the way over there?"

"Sorry sir, but I'm really cold been walking five miles and I'll explain when I get there and take whatever punishment you give me."

"You're already in trouble."

Dean had to pretend he didn't know why but then decided lying wasn't his best choice right now and said,

"Sammy told me already sir."

"When did you talk to Sam?"

"Just before I called you."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to judge your mood to see how much trouble I was in. Now I know I'm in belt worthy trouble."

"You're damn right about that one. I'm on my way."

"Sam?"

"Yes sir?"

"I'm going to get Dean. Everything is locked and salted. Try to be asleep so Dean can have some privacy like you got."

"Yes sir."

John got his coat and keys and headed after his wayward son. He really hated that he had another ass to beat before bed. He was tired. But a Dad's gotta do what a Dad's gotta do. He got to the store, Dean jumped in.

"Where's Sam?"

"At home in bed."

"Why?"

"Dean, he's fine. I was trying to give him time to sleep so we can have privacy."

"Oh, thanks Dad, for that and for the ride."

He looks over and Dean is shivering. He turns the heat up and smiles as he hears the Legos rattling. He was upset with his son but he loved him fiercely. Maybe after tonight they would both behave and they could have some family time since they will both be grounded until New Years.

They get to the house and John says. You're chilled to the bone. Check on your brother and take a shower. You have 30 minutes. Dean did as ordered. Sam was asleep, thank goodness. He got warm, then dressed and went down to stand in front of Dad.

"Okay son, report."

Dean told him all of his antics. He really was staying with Brian until Brian stole his girl. Then when they started passing around a joint, he demanded to be brought home and when nobody would take him, he walked. He also confessed to going along with Sam's story about there being no trouble while Dad was gone. He forgot that this school mailed a note too.

"Well son, I'm disappointed at some of your actions and proud of your others. You know you're going over my knee."

"Yes sir, we already discussed that my actions were belt worthy."

"Well, I'm proud of you for leaving at the first sign of drugs. Therefore, I'm not using the belt just the paddle. So, go get it."

Dean was a bit proud of himself for doing something his Dad was proud of him for. He went and got the paddle, came back in to the living room and handed it to his Dad.

"Since you talked to Sam I have no doubt he told you all of his punishments?"

"Yes sir, the spanking, paddling, grounding and oh the olives."

"Well, I know you lied to me too but it hasn't been a chronic thing like it's been with Sam, so we can skip the olives."

"Thanks Dad."

John gave Dean what he gave Sam just a little harder and a few extra licks with the paddle. Dean, no matter how much he tried, cried before it was over. John rubbed his back and after Dean fixed his clothing, he pulled the 17 year old in for a hug like it or not. Then he kissed Dean on top of the head.

"Go to bed son. Love you.'

"I love you too Dad. Night."

Dean climbed into bed and laid on his stomach next to Sam, who was also on his stomach. He threw his arm around his baby brother.

"You okay D'n"

"Yeah Sam, night"

"Night."

True to his word, John stayed with the boys during their whole grounding. Bobby came for New Year's Eve and they allowed the boys a drink to toast with them.

"So Dean, what are your Resolutions this year." Uncle Bobby asked.

"Well, I resolve to watch who I date and who I choose as friends."

They laughed. The tray of snacks was right in front of Sammy. He was bout to steal a carrot when Dad said,

"What's yours Sammy."

Sammy looked at Dad and reached for the carrot. He almost put it in his mouth when he looked down and said,

"EWWWW an olive, I resolve to tell no more lies!"

The four of them laughed as Sam handed the olive to his Dad.

The End... Happy New Year.


End file.
